the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheap Perfume
ikuzono drabble bc i'm tired and gay summary Mukuro wouldn't lie to her. ...Right? cheap perfume It's been three days since the doors to Hope's Peak Academy were locked up tight. Sayaka's still nervous, eyes darting back and forth whenever she leaves the safety of her own room. While she knows her classmates better than she knows herself, something it still bothering her. She can still trust Mukuro, at the very least. Mukuro is strong, and brave, and will always be there for her. - They lie in Sayaka's room at night, covered by thick comforters and soft pillows. The smell of shitty, cheap perfume hangs in the air, back from several months ago, when Sayaka spilt a bottle by accident. Mukuro holds Sayaka close, knowing how scared the idol is. She acts like a protective barrier, and Sayaka embraces it willingly. If she listens closely, she can hear gunfire. Mukuro's not afraid, she's not scared of anything. Except maybe her sister, but that doesn't really count. Mukuro finds comfort in the explosions, she can be relaxed, and alert enough to keep Sayaka safe. Mukuro wouldn't lie to her. ...Right? - She's getting jumpier. When Sayaka approaches her from behind, she tenses, or spins around on her heels, eyes wide. She reverts back quickly, but Sayaka can tell something is wrong. Mukuro knows something. Which means that her girlfriend is lying to her. - Sayaka wants to confront her, but she can't. She's afraid of losing, losing the one person who's always been there for her. So instead, when she fears, she merely curls up closer to Mukuro, and the black haired solider kisses her lightly on the forehead. It's enough for the time being. - She was lying. How much of it was real? Did she love me? Did I mean '''anything?' - Sayaka can only watch in silence, as Mukuro twirls her knife in her hands. She's dressed as her sister, dressed to kill. Perhaps literally. But then Mukuro smiles, "Don't worry, it's not your time." Sayaka backs up, her breath heaving, "What are you doing?" Mukuro sighs, "You have to forget. It's the only way." That's the last thing she hears before the needle is in her neck. - If you asked her about Mukuro Ikusaba, she wouldn't recognize the name. - Sayaka Maizono is dying. She's been stabbed in the stomach, and she's slowly bleeding to death on Makoto's bathroom tile. She's written her last message, she's prayed for forgiveness. All she can do now is wait. She swears she hears somebody yelling, yelling her name. It looks like Junko - ''why would she care about me? - but her hair is black, and tears are streaming down her face. An odd scent fills her nose, cheap perfume. It smells awful, but so familiar. It gives her just enough strength to choke out one word. "Mu...kuro..." Sayaka doesn't recognize the same, but Junko seems to, and she grasps Sayaka's hand, "It's me. I've got you, Sayaka." She smiles weakly, her head clouding. That damn perfume scent is stuck with her. - It's freezing. They're curled up to preserve warmth, and Mukuro has pressed her lips to Sayaka's cheek. For the time being, they're safe. Despite the overwhelming sound of gunfire outside. "We can make it," Sayaka murmurs. Mukuro doesn't meet her eyes. "Yeah." Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Mukusaya Category:Finished Stories